Limbo
by Demona 0
Summary: Tan sólo en la irrealidad somos capaces de ser sinceros


_No hace falta asegurar que los personajes de Rumiko no me pertenecen porque ella no escribiría nunca algo como esto XDD_

_Aviso desde el principio que esta historia es fruto de una insolación porque es muy, pero que muy rara aunque espero que llena de significado_

**LIMBO**

Todo es líquido, denso y gaseoso. Estoy atrapado en un no lugar donde mi cuerpo flota libremente

Tan sólo veo vacío pero te siento junto a mí ¿Estamos vivos o muertos?

Puede que todavía no hayamos nacido pero ya tenemos toda una vida en común

-Resulta curioso que nos encontremos, cuando te persigo tu corres

-Y cuando paro tú huyes de mí

Fluye un silencio reflexivo; no sabemos dónde estamos y a nuestro alrededor tan sólo existe la presencia del otro.

Me preocupo por ella:

-¿Tienes miedo?

-A veces tú me das miedo

Su contundencia me estremece y trato de disimularlo con un alborozo tan irreal como la superficie que nos atrapa

-Eso resulta curioso cuando soy yo quien se lleva los golpes- y ella ríe, vibrante y sonora, no puedo verla pero siento su risa en torno a mi cuerpo, rodeándome, calmando la ansiedad que esas 6 palabras han producido en mi conciencia pero de repente ella calla y necesito oírla de nuevo, saber que sigue aquí, a mi lado, y que nunca me dejará- ¿De veras te doy miedo?

-Sí- Su respuesta reverbera entre los ecos del silencio, enturbiando mi alma. Un sí puede significarlo todo…. o nada

-¿Temes que te rompa el corazón?- Pregunto con cierta esperanza egoísta, ojalá pudiera llegar a intuir ese músculo enjaulado en tu pecho.

-No, sé que nunca me dañarías, al menos no conscientemente- y de alguna manera percibo que ella sí puede verme a través de la niebla porque absolutamente todo: yo, la nada y mi voluntad, le pertenecemos

-Entonces ¿De qué tienes miedo?- Insisto

Noto su seriedad, la hora de la verdad ha llegado y no estoy preparado pero eso no la detiene. Estamos en el limbo y la única barrera que nos separa es el vacío

-Temo los abismos de tu mirada, aquellos que reflejan tormentas en las que no me dejas adentrarme. Temo que no sepas pedirme ayuda.

-No lo necesito- como siempre la respuesta sale hiriente de mi boca así que intento matizarla con nuestra broma privada- Al fin y al cabo siempre te inmiscuyes

-Pero existen partes de ti a las que no puedo llegar- y la tristeza de su voz se siente como una caricia sobre mi alma. Me confunde, me hace refugiarme en la vieja obstinación

-Todos tenemos secretos

-Pero los tuyos pueden llegar a ahogarte. Temo que por ellos te alejes de mí, que me abandones – susurra cada vez más cerca de mí y yo ya no puedo pensar en nada más que en su proximidad y la sinceridad se me escapa intoxicada por su presencia

-No podría, me tienes atrapado en el ámbar de tus ojos

Tiemblo, espero una reacción a lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que haré en mi vida pero ella parece perdida en sus preocupaciones

- Hay algo que nos separa

Y todo lo que noto es su ausencia mientras mi mente busca respuestas desesperadas

-¿El orgullo?-

- No, ese es nuestro defecto común- Responde con una dulzura que derrite mi razón hasta hacerme balbucear:

-Entonces ¿Qué nos separa?

- Tus obsesiones

De su figura todavía difusa destacan esos ojos demasiado intensos ante los que no queda otra opción que la rendición y la comprensión completa

-Te refieres a mi maldición

-Exacto, sé que un día no muy lejano partirás en busca de la cura

- Pero volveré

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo, la última vez uno de los dos casi no pudo regresar

- Volveré- afirmo con cabezonería- Es una promesa

- No te vayas y todo estará bien

- Tengo que hacerlo, nada estará bien hasta que no encuentre el Nanniichuan

- Ranma- y mi nombre en sus labios sabe a promesas de tiempos mejores- Eres tú quien lo llama maldición, yo sólo quiero estar contigo

- Yo también pero deseo ser un hombre completo para ti

- Te transformas en mujer pero no te conviertes en una. Ya eres un hombre completo

- Tan sólo siendo libre me sentiré con derecho a tenerte entre mis brazos

- Estoy cansada de tus caricias de humo¿Cuándo estaremos juntos por fin?

- Ahora mismo- y extiendo mi mano y te toco y no te desvaneces y te atraigo a mí y tú, simplemente, me miras, me invitas y conjurado el valor te beso hasta que todo lo bueno de este mundo adquiere sentido

- Esto debe ser un sueño- susurro perdido en ti

- Lo es, y cuando despiertes no lo recordarás…

Y así fue

* * *

_Ya os avisé de que era rara XDD_


End file.
